We've met one, a wonderful angel!
by GeorgeDGreen
Summary: Since it's 11 of November today, I've written a special one-shot only for this ocassion. It's written from Mio's point of view, and it describes Azusa's birthday surprise.


** - Because it's birthday, we have to be happy -**

**Since it's Azusa's birthday today, I figured I should do something special. So, there's a special one-shot just for this ocasion. :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hello, guys, Mio is speaking. You know what day today is? Yeah, you're right, you're totally right. It's Azusa's birthday. You all really love Azusa, right? We also do, which is obvious. That's why we're here to celebrate it.<p>

I remember the first time that she joined us. It was our second live performance in the school, and she was brought there to watch us. Afterwards, while deciding to join, she almost quit because we lacked seriousness. Seriously, I was like that in the beggining too but I guess I got swayed by atmosphere.

Then it was the training camp in the summer, and instead of practicing, we mostly enjoyed ourselves whole summer. What is your most beloved memory about her?

Oh, here comes Yui too.

"Oh, Mio-chan. Where is Azu-nyan? I have to give her my presents."

Oh my, Yui bought something huge. Wonder what is it?

"Yui, what have you bought?" - I've said this line.

"I can't tell! It's a secret!"

"Come on, come on, tell ole' Ricchan what've you bought!" - Ritsu, of course.

Oh no. This is getting rather messy right now. We are all now at Yui's place, in her living room, since Yui decided to greet her with presents right here. Of course, as always, Azusa isn't expecting anything. I wonder how she will react. Mugi is also here.

"Hi, people!"

And there is her kind smile as well. There is also Ui here, and Nodoka, and Jun-chan. They are all waving right now. So, while we're waiting for Azusa to come, if there is something which you would buy to her, what would it be? I've always wondered that. Azusa is somehow secretive, and we too always had problems with choosing gifts for her.

"Mio-chan, why are you sitting there, in your thoughts?" Yui got closer to me. Eh! How to tell that I'm speaking with you people right now? They will think I'm crazy!

"Oh, I'm just pondering what are the things Azusa likes the most!"

"Azu-nyan likes sweet things, and warm hugs, and plushies. And music!"

"Is that so? I've always kinda thought she's a serious girl with a cute streak."

"Well, that's how she is. Come, Mio-chan, help us put the candles on the cake!"

And there is Mugi, carrying the huge cake on her arms. I've always wondered, also, how comes that Mugi is so strong? When you look at her she's kind, and cute, and all gentle, but sometimes her strength scares me. And the way that I catch her staring at my breasts sometimes scares me too.

Mugi is scary.

But she's cute.

"Mio-chan, come and put the candles down! Azusa-chan is coming soon!" Mugi calls.

One... two... three... four... five.. six... seven... feel free to skip my counting... nine... ten... eleven... twelve... thirteen... fourteen... fifteen... sixteen... seventeen... eighteen...nineteen...twenty... twenty-one... twenty-two!

Yeah, Azusa is twenty-two this year! I assume you all know she's born 11. of November in year of 1992.

Oh, if only you are able to see how cute her candles are! They are all pinky, and have cat motives all around. Yeah, they were picked by Yui. Decorations are shaped like little kitties too. It even has marzipan ears at top of it.

"This cake looks like Azu-nyan!"

At least Yui is happy about it.

"No, Yui! You can't take strawberries! It's for Azusa!"

And she has a mature younger sister to prevent her from getting into troubles.

Oh, I can hear the sound of car in front of the house! This is her! This is definitively her! What should we do? Is everything in order? Will she be happy?!

"Come on, relax, Mio-chan! You have Ri-chan here!"

Yeah, Ritsu. Like it will help.

"Turn the lights off, Mugi-chan!" Yui is now ordering Mugi. How interesting!

"Right now, Yui-chan!"

And now, everything is pitch black. It's so scary, waah! What should I do if somebody creeps behind my back! Just you try, Ri-chan! If you do, I'll never forgive you!

"Why are you pumping your fists like that, Mio-chan?" - Ritsu

Oh, crap!

_Doors have opened in the darkness of the room, showing a figure of girl coming inside. Slowly, they're creaking, with her face looking confused as she turns around, trying to figure out what does all of this mean._

„Yui-senpai, are you asleep? We need to study, remember?"

She does not realize anything! This will be good!

„Yui-senpai!"

And now she walks around the room, in the darkness. We are all hidden around, she can't see us even if she tries.

„_Yui-chan, turn the light on!" _Ritsu whispers to Yui.

„_It's too far away!"_

„_Well, do something!"_

Great. Sound of falling is heard, and a loud thump. Now Yui tripped, falling on her chin.

„Yui-senpai, is that you?"

„Aah, Azu-nyan! I just woke up! I will turn the lights on now, teeheehee!"

„Seriously, Yui-senpai. We need to study! Have you prepared everything?"

„Yes, yes! See?"

At least Yui can get through when it counts. Let's leave to narrator now to explain how it all looked like.

_Oh yeah, I've got the green light from Mio. As Yui turned the light on, suddenly everybody stood up, with the confetti in their hands, popping them out.. _

„Happy birthday, Azusa!"

We're all yelling at the same time. My, Azusa-chan is so adorable! You all should see her now, she looks like she saw an angel. Her face is all brightened and she's on the verge of tears, with her lower lip quivering.

„Thank you, everyone, thank you!"

„No, thank you for being the best friend I can ever have!" – Yui

„For bringing a joy to the band!" – Mio

„For being cute!" – Mugi

„Let's start eating!" – Ritsu

„Ritsu!"

I've had to slam her forehead. Sorry for breaking the atmosphere.

Oh, and Azusa has something to say to all of you. There you go, Azusa-chan.

* * *

><p>„Sorry, I'm not used to talking like this. But... Thank you, all, for showing us support through all of the years. Without you, there wouldn't be K-on, and there wouldn't be any of us. I'm glad that so many of you like me, it's not that I'm actually worth that much.<p>

I've really enjoyed all those years, and I hope it will continue from now on. The greatest gift to me is that I'm having so many people remembering me, and my birthday, even after all those years that have passed since the high-school. Thank you, people! I love all of you!"

Azusa Nakano

So, there it is. I'm glad that we have so many people who like us. Really, it was a long journey, full of doubts, but in the end, it all went well, right? See you, all, next time!

Mio


End file.
